Augmented reality systems in vehicles may provide visual information to assist a driver of a vehicle in various driving situations. Augmented reality systems in vehicles may use, for example, a head-up display (HUD) for projecting graphic elements onto a windshield of the vehicle. However, augmented reality systems may themselves become a source of distraction. A driver may focus too much on the graphic elements projected by the HUD. For example, when a vehicle is approaching an intersection, a driver of the vehicle may focus his or her attention solely towards a graphic element (e.g., icon) representing a navigation instruction (e.g., turn left) projected by the HUD on the windshield of the vehicle. As a result, the driver may inadvertently drive the vehicle into the intersection without noticing surrounding road conditions such as, but not limited to, a red light, a pedestrian crossing the intersection, and/or other vehicle in the intersection. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method for compensating for driver distraction caused by an augmented reality HUD system in a vehicle.